Slipped Away
by PD's
Summary: Aquilo era errado. Era terrível. E, mesmo assim, eu sentia. Eu, Lily Luna Potter, estava apaixonada por Albus Severus Potter, meu irmão.


**Sinopse: Aquilo era errado. Era terrível. E, mesmo assim, eu sentia. Eu, Lily Luna Potter, estava apaixonada por Albus Severus Potter, meu irmão.**

**Classificação:** +16  
><strong>Gêneros: <strong>Drama, Romance, Universo Alternativo  
><strong>Avisos: <strong>Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria

**N/A (Miller): Gente, oi, então. Eu sou a CarolineMiller daqui do , mas decidi, junto com algumas amigas, fazer essa conta, para postarmos nossas histórias em conjunto.**

**Essa fic é escrita entre mim e Hoppe Frozen, que não tem conta aqui.**

**O primeiro capítulo fui eu quem escrevi, e espero que gostem.**

**PS: a fic tem INCESTO, é short de 3 capítulos. Só para avisar.**

**Divirtam-se!**

* * *

><p>O barulho do mar ocultava o som de meus soluços. Parecia haver um bolo em minha garganta e minha cabeça estava prestes a explodir.<p>

O que estava ocorrendo comigo? Que sentimentos estranhos eram aqueles que me atingiam a cada lembrança que passava por minha mente?

E no fundo eu sabia. Tinha as respostas para cada uma dessas perguntas. Só tinha muito medo de admitir.

A água gelada tocava meus pés enquanto as ondas iam e vinham trazendo somente mais confusão para dentro de mim.

Há apenas um dia atrás eu teria dito à mim mesma que aquele tipo de coisa era loucura. Eu teria apenas descido as escadas que levavam à sala e sorrido enquanto dava as boas vindas ao meu irmão que chegava de férias. Teria rido das gracinhas dele e reclamado de suas brincadeiras bobas enquanto ele apenas bagunçava ainda mais os meus cabelos.

Teria tomado o café da manhã enquanto colocava os assuntos em dia com Albus e depois saído para dar a minha habitual caminhada pela praia. Teria rido das histórias de Albus enquanto sentávamos em uma duna e olhávamos o pôr do sol e depois teria ido deitar feliz por ter tido um dia maravilhoso.

Mas nada daquilo tinha acontecido. Eu desci as escadas para encontrar Albus de sua chegada da escola, mas ao vê-lo, algo parecia ter mudado dentro de mim. E eu tentei relevar. Mas os amigos de Albus estavam lá, juntos dele no café da manhã, enquanto meu irmão contava suas histórias para meus pais e James, sorrindo e trocando olhares que indicavam uma intimidade que eu não tinha com ele.

Parecia que eu tinha perdido alguma coisa no meio do percurso, porque não havia ninguém bagunçando meus cabelos e quando fui até a praia olhar o pôr do sol, eu estava sozinha.

Ao longe eu conseguia ver Albus e seus amigos rindo enquanto davam alguns mergulhos nas ondas pacificas. As risadas chegavam aos meus ouvidos como adagas pontudas.

E a sensação de que eu estava sendo idiota apenas fazia me sentir pior.

Sentei-me em uma duna qualquer, limpando algumas lágrimas de meu rosto – o que foi inútil, pois elas continuavam a cair.

Olhei o balanço do mar enquanto tudo que eu queria era poder me atirar em minha cama e ficar lá por toda eternidade.

– Hey – eu ouvi_ ele_ me chamar e senti (algo completamente ridículo) um calafrio perpassar por meu corpo. – Lily? Você está chorando?

– Vá embora Albus – eu resmunguei, passando novamente a mão por meu rosto, tentando livrar-me daquelas lágrimas estúpidas.

Mas ele não foi embora, assim como as lágrimas, e sentou um pouco atrás de mim, colocando seus braços por cima de meus ombros e me apertando contra seu peito.

Aquilo somente piorou ainda mais o meu estado depressivo.

– Você não assistiu de novo 'Marley e Eu' não é? – Albus tentou descontrair, passando o rosto por meus cabelos em um gesto totalmente fraternal. – Só te vi chorar assim quando assistiu aquele filme.

– Apenas vá embora, Albus – disse novamente, sentindo que as lágrimas apenas começariam a cair mais fortemente se ele continuasse ali.

– O que houve Lily? – ele perguntou, seu tom de voz mais sério enquanto me apertava ainda mais.

Suspirei fortemente, deixando toda a vontade de ser forte de lado e soluçando ainda mais forte.

– Nada Al, apenas me abrace – disse a ele. E assim ele o fez, enquanto eu sentia meu corpo comprimir por dentro.

Aquilo era errado. Era terrível. E, mesmo assim, eu sentia.

Eu estava apaixonada por meu irmão.

* * *

><p><strong>NA (Hoppe): ISSAE! Estamos assumindo tudo: NÓS GOSTAMOS D IN-CES-TO (usei hífen *-*) espero que alguém aqui venha ler e goste suahsuah *-*  
>(Miller): Reviews serão sempre muito bem vindos!<strong>


End file.
